Paradise
Halsey - Haunting Paradise is an upcoming story written by, GalaxyRemixZ. On October 31st, 2016 in the small village of Glassmill Hallow located in California, all of the decent citizens are exposed to the risk of contagion, ultimately dying and reducing the initial population down to just four young and aesthetically beautiful people - all of whom share something unique in common and are selected on the basis of the bad deeds they performed during the interval between each annual holiday. When an unknown source resurrects the newly deceased, the four survivors must band together and fight off the endless undead horde before sunrise, in order to escape the town that holds them captive... But would death really matter for the plethora of despicable human beings? Episodes "All the once green lands of the earth were no more than ash and charcoal. The air was heavy with the smell of burnt flesh and smoke hung in a haze that partially obscured the blood-red sun. The cities stood like skeletons, barren wastelands, empty now that disease had taken whatever the fire did not. Even the oceans stood still like semi-stagnant pools of death and decay, there were no waves as even the wind had left the earth. The skies were barren, no birds flew or sang, And all the while the oppressive heat rained down like the breath of hell." ---- Characters ---- • Teyonah Parris as ''Sheba Okoye'' - A black feminism and rights advocate, who is a popular and benevolent young woman amongst the townspeople, is also arrested for her violent protests that led to her accidentally trampling a fellow activist to death. Having no family ties whatsoever, she is abandoned by her friends and left to rot in the confined prison cell that only she occupies in the local station. • Maika Monroe as ''Liz DuBois'' - A young prostitute who works part time in the gas station on the outskirts of the village, is kidnapped on her way home from a night in the brothel, where she was trafficked and used as a sex slave by unknown assailants. In order to escape them, she had to kill some of the men by using stock from their weaponry arsenal. • Penn Badgley as ''Eliot Greer'' - A once popular and athletic teenager thriving towards a successful career in sports, goes downhill when he mixes with the wrong crowd and gets thrown into a life of drugs and violence. Nowadays an outlandish and homeless wreck, seeking refuge using any means necessary. Eliot has attacked and critically injured people on the streets who refused his plea for spare change - even accidentally killing a man by pushing him into on-coming traffic. • Jamie Chung as ''Audrey Hwang'' - A very successful fashion designer who owns a high-end company and has an unhealthy obsession with wealthy, youth and immortality, devoting her time with helping out the rich and famous and frowning upon the low life - she resides in the small town, preferring it to city life. She killed a man who she presumed was stalking her home and had the intention of raping her whilst walking through a multi-level car park on her own. Soundtrack Trivia *This is the author's first story on this wikia, however he has completed a different story on another wikia previously. *Paradise's characters all have very contrasting personalities which will have a tamper on how/if the group in general survives. They all went through various changes before I actually settled on the characters, I then assigned each of them an actor/actress who I believed fit the role perfectly. **In the first draft of Paradise, there was only six characters who acted as primary focus for the story - the six of them being the group of survivors trying to escape the hotel/Las Vegas Strip. I then thought of different other things that could act as plot-holes in the storyline, especially for the characters' back-stories and the reason why they're at Tempest Avenue in the first place. I then had to extend the cast further to fit the purpose I was aiming for. **In the second draft of Paradise, there was thirteen main characters, with no secondary/minors. This was then reduced after believing that a few of them I created served as "fodders", therefore I removed them since I wanted everyone to have an equal chance of survival, without it being obvious in their character development that they were going to be killed off eventually. **In the third draft of Paradise, I settled on nine characters in total. Five main characters; Soleil, Wallace, Ramsay, Jacquelyn and Ajax and four secondary characters; Erika, Nasim, Travis and Barbara. Some of them have already cracked up a relationship with one another as the apocalypse begins, but they all begin as strangers and then are drawn together as a group in order to survive. **In the fourth draft of Paradise, I finally settled on thirteen characters in total. Six main characters; Soleil, Wallace, Ramsay, Jacquelyn, Ajax and Erika, with seven secondary characters; Barbara, Nasim and Travis and then brand new characters; Patrick, Gigi, Paislee-Ember and Kenneth. **In the fifth draft of Paradise, I finalised the actual cast and story itself, settling on a cast of eight people who will be the focal point of the story - following their survival and interactions in the wake of the apocalypse. **In the sixth draft of Paradise, I decided to completely change the story so that it felt more original than the previous idea I had. Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Original stories Category:Omniscient stories Category:Zombie Stories Category:Paradise